Purezento?
by KUROUJI
Summary: Takao Kazunari bangun dari koma setelah kecelakaan kereta itu, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya di malam Tanabata, dan membawa dua kaleng sup kacang merah—itu adalah hadiah terbaik baginya. Otanome Shin-chan 7/7! RnR?


"_25 Juni 2014._ Headline news_. Jumlah korban kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi di bawah tanah Tokyo kini telah diperbarui. Dikabarkan oleh tim statistik stasiun bahwa korban meninggal tepat berjumlah 4 orang, 154 penumpang luka ringan, dan 48 penumpang lainnya luka berat. Kebanyakan korban dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang terdekat dengan stasiun. Kecelakaan yang diperkirakan terjadi akibat kesalahan pemeriksaan mesin… kini mendapat perhatian dari berbagai kalangan…_"

"…"

"…_beberapa ahli kereta dari perusahaan pembuat kereta tersebut telah didatangkan untuk pemeriksaan…_"

_Klik._

Suara pelan dari televisi di meja rumah sakit tersebut terdengar ketika sebuah tombol di _remote control_ baru saja ditekan.

"T-t-takao…"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Cover image** © the rightful owner.

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **MidoTaka**

Warnings : _probably typo(s). kind of ooc_ (?)

Summary : Takao Kazunari bangun dari koma setelah kecelakaan kereta itu, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya di malam Tanabata, dan membawa dua kaleng sup kacang merah—itu adalah hadiah terbaik baginya. Otanome Shin-chan 7/7! RnR?

* * *

**Purezento?**

"Tolong beristirahat, _ne_, Miyaji-_san_," senyum manis sang perawat terarah kepada Miyaji Kiyoshi, seorang pemain basket posisi _small forward_ tim basket SMA Shuutoku. Miyaji cekikikan, menatap tiga orang rekan se-timnya yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Sementara sang perawat meninggalkan ruang rawat Miyaji, sang kapten, Ootsubo, mendengus dan mengetuk kepala _small forward_-nya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dekat-dekat dengan si _tenshi_ itu, eh?" kini Kimura yang menggerutu, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan ranjang Miyaji dengan kesal.

"E-eh, bukan salahku," Miyaji tertawa, kemudian menggeleng dan mencoba duduk untuk menahan tangan Kimura, sayangnya terhenti karena pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit dan membuatnya terpaksa berbaring kembali. Perban-perban yang melilit badannya benar-benar membuat pemuda ini kelihatan seperti mumi hidup—kecuali kepalanya.

Terlepas dari tiga orang pemain Shuutoku yang sepertinya tidak terbebani, seseorang berambut hijau di ruangan itu sejak tadi bergerak gelisah, namun mereka baru saja menyadarinya.

"Hee, Midorima? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ootsubo, sambil menepuk punggung _shooter_nya itu. Midorima menggeleng dan menaikkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian mulai menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha agar tetap diam.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan," Miyaji tampak berpikir. "Takao dimana?"

"T-takao?"

"Takao, bukankah dia…" Ootsubo bergumam pelan. "Ah, ya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Midorima…?"

"Dia…" Midorima berkata pelan. "_Sumimasen_. Aku permisi, _nodayo_."

"M-midorima!"

.

Cairan bening mulai menumpuk di sudut mata sewarna _emerald_. Kacamata yang dikenakannya mulai mengaburkan pandangan, karena kali ini sedikit merosot dan terkena air matanya sendiri. Kakinya berjalan cepat, mencari toilet.

"T-toilet… aku mau ke toilet," katanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, dia sendiri tidak tahu toilet ada dimana. Dia hanya ingin membasuh wajahnya yang sepertinya mulai terlihat suram. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia menemukannya. Segera dia memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Untung saja, tidak ada orang.

_Menangislah, menangislah…_

Suara itu…?

_Shin-_chan_, aku tahu kau memang _tsundere_. Tapi sekali-kali menangis tidak ada salahnya, kan?_

_Kau seperti anak kecil, Bakao. Menangis karena film seperti itu._

_Film ini memang sedih, tahu. Shin-_chan_ yang tidak berperasaan pasti tidak bisa merasakannya._

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak berperasaan itu, Takao?" Midorima tertawa pahit, dan mengusap ujung matanya dengan tangan kiri yang terbalut perban. Pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya sedikit aneh, membuat dia sendiri menertawakan bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Kecelakaan kereta bawah tanah hari itu terjadi ketika tim basket SMA Shuutoku baru saja dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan _menu latihan neraka_ yang disiapkan pelatih mereka. Hanya ada 4 korban jiwa. Namun akan segera bertambah menjadi 5 jika Takao Kazunari tak kunjung sadar dari koma-nya. Pemain Shuutoku yang mendapat luka paling parah hanya Miyaji dan Takao, sementara yang lainnya hanya luka ringan yang cepat pulih. Mungkin akan dilakukan operasi kedua sesegera mungkin untuknya? Entahlah, nasib si _point guard_ kini seakan menggantung di udara, bisa melayang kemana saja. Midorima bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan itu, ia hanya ingat ada besi yang jatuh menimpanya karena guncangan keras, lalu ia membungkuk dan Takao di sebelahnya… entahlah, dia tiba-tiba melompat ke atas punggung Midorima. Untuk melindunginya, mungkin? Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan tubuh Takao semakin lemas dan ia menyusul, tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, ia terbangun dan mengetahui bahwa Takao baru saja dioperasi dan belum sadar sampai sekarang.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian dia melihat kembali pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin. "Aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan lagi? Baiklah, _nodayo_," setelah memakai kembali kacamatanya, dia keluar dari toilet. Kakinya berjalan pelan, mencari kamar tempat seorang Takao Kazunari dirawat.

.

Televisi kini menyiarkan hal-hal menyebalkan lagi. Lagi-lagi kecelakaan itu.

Midorima Shintarou menekan tombol di _remote control_, membuat televisi itu kini bungkam, tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Kursi yang diduduki pemuda setinggi 195 cm itu berderit ketika digeser, saat ia ingin mendekatkan diri ke ranjang di hadapannya.

"Kondisinya semakin mengkhawatirkan," ujar seseorang di belakang Midorima. Si _megane_ itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Oh, dokter yang menangani Takao. "Aku khawatir kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan."

"Bertahan, maksudnya—?"

"Kondisinya sekarang semakin parah," si dokter mendesah pelan dan menggaruk pipinya. "Dia sedang melalui masa-masa sulit. Tapi aku sebagai dokternya sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa, semua tergantung padanya."

"_Sou ka, nodayo,_" Midorima mengangguk, kembali memperhatikan Takao yang kini tertidur dengan nafas teratur. Iris _emerald_nya menatap tangan Takao. Ingin menggenggammnya tapi segan—dan malu. Sang dokter kemudian tertawa.

"Dengan dukungan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Aku permisi dulu," dokter itu tersenyum sebelum keluar dari ruang perawatan Takao.

Midorima mengangguk perlahan. Ia kembali melamun untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Ia merasa bosan. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Takao selalu ada disampingnya, baik untuk menemani, menghibur, menganggu, dan lain-lain.

"Bakao, cepatlah bangun, _nodayo_," ujar Midorima, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, dia sedang—menangis, mungkin? Midorima meletakkan kedua tangannya di ranjang Takao, dan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Perasaannya kepada Takao, benar-benar aneh, tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"_O-oyasuminaai, nodayo._"

.

Empat hari kemudian.

Midorima segera kembali ke kamar perawatannya sesegera mungkin supaya tidak ada yang curiga. Setiap malam ia tidur di kursi di sebelah Takao. Walaupun kondisinya sudah membaik, ia tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh siapa saja saat mengunjungi Takao—_well_, dokter yang kemarin itu pengecualian karena dia muncul tiba-tiba seperti Kuroko.

Pemeriksaan harian Midorima baru saja berakhir. Sang dokter baru saja meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan beberapa perawat. Dengan senyum tipis, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Dokter bilang dia sudah boleh pulang hari itu. Sudah dua minggu lebih empat hari sejak kecelakaan itu. Ootsubo dan Kimura sudah diperbolehkan pulang kemarin, sedangkan Miyaji belum bisa pulang karena tubuhnya masih dalam pemulihan. Sementara Takao…

"Oi, Midorima," Ootsubo mendadak muncul dari balik pintu. Kimura si makhluk nanas mengekori di belakangnya. "Kau sudah boleh pulang, kan?"

"Hn," Midorima mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Bagaimana dengan final Interhigh nanti, _nodayo_?"

"Sudahlah," Ootsubo tertawa hambar. "Sudah berakhir, kita sudah kalah dari Yosen. Tapi sudah bagus karena kita sudah hampir masuk final," ujarnya. Pemain-pemain cadangan memang tidak bisa bermain sebaik tim inti, itu pasti. Lagipula, hanya sedikit pemain cadangan yang masih bisa bermain, karena pemain cadangan lain juga banyak yang menderita luka, walaupun tidak separah Miyaji dan Takao.

Midorima mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian tangannya mengambil tasnya yang berisi pakaiannya selama dirawat di rumah sakit. "Kalian pulang saja. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan disini, _nodayo_."

"He? Bukannya semua urusan sudah diselesaikan sekolah dan perusahaan kereta?" tanya Kimura.

"A-aku, aku ingin berkonsultasi dengan dokterku dulu, _nodayo_. Aku ingin bertanya aku masih bisa bermain basket atau tidak," ujar Midorima sedikit gugup, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hoo, baiklah," Ootsubo mengangguk pelan, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, lagi-lagi Kimura mengekorinya. "Kami sudah mengunjungi Takao dan Miyaji. Miyaji sudah semakin membaik sekarang, apalagi gara-gara perawatnya. Kau juga jangan lupa mengunjungi mereka."

Midorima hanya diam dan mengangguk, memperhatikan Ootsubo dan Kimura yang sepertinya sudah berjalan menjauh. Setelah merasa aman, Midorima membereskan semua perlengkapannya di dalam kamar rawat dalam satu tas dan bergegas ke kamar Takao.

Seperti biasa, Takao masih terbaring, tidak sadarkan diri. Alat bantu pernafasan dan infus masih terpasang. Sementara Midorima mendekatinya, dia masih diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berteriak ceria seperti biasa.

"Kau. Kapan kau akan bangun, Bakao?" Midorima menatapnya tajam, tepat ke arah mata Takao yang masih tertutup rapat. "Lama sekali, _nodayo_. Sudah tanggal 29. Sebentar lagi tanggal 7…" Midorima mulai berbicara sendiri, menatap Takao meski tetap dengan wajah angkuhnya. "Hari ini aku akan pulang ke rumah. Mungkin aku akan merayakan ulang tahun bersama tim kita dan tim Teikou dulu. Aku akan mencoba tidak mengunjungimu lagi setelah hari ini. Aku harap kau sadar secepatnya, _nodayo_," lanjutnya pelan. Kemudian jari-jari tangan kirinya yang di-_tapping_ meletakkan sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas seukuran buku gambar beraneka warna ke meja disamping ranjangnya. "_Lucky item_ Scorpio untuk hari ini, _nodayo_. Kau boleh gunakan untuk apa saja. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Midorima yang tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit kemudian berjalan dan memutar knop pintu ruangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Lalu setelah menggelengkan kepala, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang tanpa menoleh ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

.

"_Ya! Selamat ulang tahun untuk Cancer yang berulangtahun hari ini! Keberuntunganmu hari ini ada di peringkat kedua. Yah, lumayan. _Lucky item_ hari ini adalah… sumpit! Ya, sumpit. Hindari seorang Aries hari ini untuk menjaga keberuntunganmu. Kemudian, di peringkat ketiga, Sagitarius…_"

Midorima Shintarou segera berlari menuju dapur apartemennya dan mengambil dua pasang sumpit. Sepasang untuk cadangan di sakunya, dan sepasang lagi untuk digenggam kemana-mana. Pagi akan terasa lebih nyaman jika ia sudah memiliki _jimat_ berupa _lucky item_nya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Midorima bergegas turun ke lantai dasar apartemen. Hari ini Shuutoku mengadakan latihan, seperti biasa di ruang olahraga di sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertama ia beraktivitas lagi di luar setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Oh, tentu saja, dia melupakannya...

_Hari ini, dia harus naik apa?_ Sebenarnya, _gerobak_ miliknya dan Takao sekarang diparkir di parkiran apartemennya. Tapi, siapa yang mau mengayuh pedalnya? Belum lagi, perjalanan ke sekolah itu tidak ringan, beberapa tanjakan harus dilewati.

Gerobak itu terparkir disana. Meskipun sudah agak miring dan mulai memburuk, Midorima tetap mendekatinya. "_Jan-ken!_" Midorima mengulurkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sementara jari lainnya di kepal. "Aku gunting. Kau kertas. Kau yang mengayuh lagi, _nodayo_," Midorima tersenyum tipis dan duduk di gerobaknya.

5 detik…

10 detik…

20 detik…

"_Hayaku_, Takao."

Midorima menatap bangku pengayuh dengan kesal. _Bagaimana mungkin Takao selambat ini dan membiarkan aku terlambat_, pikirnya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa dan mengayuh gerobaknya. Tanjakan demi tanjakan dilaluinya. Ini memang pengalaman pertama karena selama ini ia tidak pernah kalah _janken_ dari Takao. Dia sudah menghitung semua kemungkinan dalam _janken_, katanya.

Hah, akhirnya. Gedung sekolah Shuutoku sudah terlihat di ujung jalan. Midorima semakin bersemangat mengayuh, sementara pelipisnya sudah semakin basah. Punggung tangannya menyeka keringat, namun tidak sebanding dengan jumlah yang terus mengalir.

"Ooi, Midorima!" Miyaji yang sedang berjalan kaki di sebelahnya tiba-tiba memanggil. "Kau tidak sadar aku disini?"

"M-miyaji-_senpai_?" Midorima berhenti mengayuh dan terengah, sementara Miyaji berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, lho," Miyaji cengar-cengir bahagia. "Makanya aku ikut latihan hari ini. Kau—kenapa mengayuh sendiri? Mana Takao?"

"Aah, masih di rumah sakit, _nodayo_," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang kini memang merosot setelah mengayuh. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur, kemudian dia menggapai-gapai bahu Miyaji dan memohon pelan. "_Senpai… j-janken, onegai…_"

"Ho? Ini _game_ yang biasa kau mainkan dengan Takao untuk menentukan siapa yang mengayuh, kan?" Miyaji mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, siapa takut. Biar bagaimanapun, aku sudah dua tahun lebih pintar darimu."

"Itu tidak berpengaruh, _nodayo_."

_**Jan… ken!**_

_._

Lima menit kemudian, Midorima tertidur di gerobak. Sementara Miyaji mengayuh dan terengah-engah. Gerobak kini sudah mencapai parkiran di depan ruang olahraga Shuutoku "A-ayo, sedikit lagi…"

"Miyaji! Midorima!" salah seorang pemain kelas tiga di Shuutoku memanggil Miyaji saat ia sedang mengambil cadangan bola basket dari dalam gedung sekolah. Midorima terbangun dan melambai singkat pada _senpai_-nya.

"Sudah cukup, Miyaji-_senpai_. _Arigatou, nodayo_."

"H-heh… tidak heran Takao tidak pernah bertambah tinggi. Dia selalu punya beban setiap hari. H-hah…"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, _nodayo_," Midorima turun dan dari gerobak dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan jangan membicarakan orang yang tidak ada disini."

_Senpai_ kelas tiga itu hanya tertawa dan menolong Miyaji untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan olahraga. Dan, yah, begitu mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan, kejutan ulang tahun sudah dipersiapkan bagi sang _shooter_ ajaib di dalam gedung olahraga itu.

.

"Heee, _otanome_, Midorima-_cchi_!" cengiran seorang Kise Ryouta terpampang lebar di depan wajah Midorima, membuat si _megane_ itu mundur sedikit.

"_Otanome_, Shintarou," senyum tipis terlihat di wajah mantan kapten SMP Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou. Tangannya mengulurkan kotak kecil, dan meletakkannya di tangan sang _shooter_. "_Purezento_."

"_A-arigatou_," Midorima mengangguk, menyimpan kotak itu di meja di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya! _Purezento_, _ssu_ _yo_!" Kise mengeluarkan bungkusan dari plastik disampingnya. "Nah! Semoga Midorima-_cchi_ menyukainya!"

"_Arigatou, nodayo,_" Midorima kembali mengangguk. Beberapa kado lain menyusul dari mantan rekan timnya selama di Teikou, termasuk Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara.

Setelah melaksanakan pesta perayaan di gedung olahraga Shuutoku, malam ini gilirannya merayakan pestanya bersama member _Generation of Miracles_. Akashi Seijuurou selaku kapten sudah mengundang mereka semua ke festival Tanabata di suatu daerah yang tenang di Kyoto dan berjanji untuk memberi traktiran bagi semua anggota GoM sepuasnya, berhubung hari ulang tahun Midorima bertepatan dengan hari dilaksanakannya festival Tanabata.

"Shintarou, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Akashi melirik ke arahnya, melihat Midorima tidak menyentuh _okonomiyaki_-nya sama sekali. "Daiki dan Atsushi sudah menghabiskan masing-masing 5 porsi. Apa kau tidak mau makan sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak lapar, _nodayo_. Aomine, kau bisa habiskan ini," Midorima mendorong _okonomiyaki_-nya ke hadapan Aomine. "Bukannya aku peduli—tapi kau kelihatannya sangat kelaparan, _nodayo_."

"Aku tidak suka pemberian dariku disia-siakan," ujar Akashi tajam. "Tapi kali ini, kau kumaafkan, Shintarou."

"He, Mido-_chin_, aku juga mau," Murasakibara, masih dengan nada suaranya yang biasa, menatap Midorima dengan tatapan merajuk, sementara Aomine sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghabiskan seporsi _okonomiyaki_ itu seorang diri.

"Kau sudah makan banyak _umaibo_, _nodayo_," ujar Midorima.

Sementara Murasakibara bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Midorima tidak memfokuskan pikiran kepada teman-temannya yang ada disitu. Entah bagaimana, ia memikirkan apa yang sedang Takao lakukan sekarang. _Masih koma, kah? Atau sudah sehat dan boleh pulang? Ah, pilihan kedua sepertinya tidak mungkin._

Waktu berjalan terasa sangat lambat. Midorima ingin pulang. Ia menghargai waktu yang diberikan para _basketball idiots_ ini untuknya. Tetap saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Melihat Kise dan Aomine bermain di salah satu kedai untuk mendapatkan boneka, Kuroko duduk tenang di depan kedai minuman _shake_, Murasakibara duduk diam di sebelah Kuroko sambil memakai _umaibo_, dan Akashi yang berdiri bersandar di suatu tiang dengan mata kesana kemari untuk memperhatikan rekan-rekannya—entah kenapa Midorima tidak bisa menikmati festival itu seperti mereka.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Kau mau menulis?" tangannya mengulurkan selembar kertas kecil berwarna hijau terang. "Aku sudah memberikan yang lain pada mereka. Tulis sesuatu, aku akan menggantungnya disana."

Midorima melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Akashi. Sebuah pohon—atau hanya sekumpulan batang dan ranting?—yang berdiri di salah satu _stand_ dengan hiasan kertas warna-warni. Oh itu, pohon harapan. Sudah menjadi tradisi untuk menulis harapan di kertas yang disediakan dan menggantungnya di pohon itu. Midorima tersenyum sekilas mengingat ia selalu menulis harapannya setiap tahun, di festival itu sekaligus ulang tahunnya.

"Aku akan menggantungnya sendiri, _nodayo_. Kau urus saja dulu kertas-kertas mereka," Midorima meyakinkan Akashi, membuat kaptennya mengernyit sedikit kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip permohonanmu," Akashi kemudian berlalu, mendekati Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang masih setia dengan makanan dan minuman masing-masing.

Midorima diam. Kemudian ia mendekati _stand_ yang di dekat pohon harapan itu untuk meminjam alat tulis. "A-aku harus menulis apa, _nodayo_," pikirnya pelan. Tahun lalu, ia berharap Teikou meraih kemenangan di _Interhigh_ dan _Winter Cup_, serta memohon agar bisa menjadi seorang _ace_ di SMA-nya nanti. Dua-duanya sudah terkabul. Begitu pula permohonan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, entah kenapa terasa mudah mewujudkannya.

Midorima kembali tersenyum sekilas. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia mulai menulis dan menggantungkannya di bagian paling tersembunyi di pohon itu, berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya. Akashi, Kuroko, dan yang lainnya juga sudah menggantung permohonan mereka. Dengan janji tidak ada yang akan mengintip permohonan masing-masing, mereka berenam membeli beberapa barang untuk _souvenir_ dan beberapa _takoyaki_ untuk dibawa pulang.

Setelah mengucapkan _otanome_ sekali lagi kepada Midorima dan kalimat '_Kyou wa arigatou'_ , keenam pemain basket itu akhirnya pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kusam dan berwajah pucat, duduk menopang dagu di samping jendela. Entah bintang memang bersinar sangat terang, atau hanya imajinasinya saja? Pohon harapan berdiri tegak di samping jendelanya, dan puluhan kertas aneka warna menggantung menghiasinya.

Pemuda itu menguap, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan. "Huaah, membosankan," iris gelapnya mulai menutup perlahan karena mengantuk, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, melihat orang-orang yang beraktivitas di parkiran rumah sakit, dan beberapa orang di jalan di depan rumah sakit. Ia bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya terang di tempat festival dari kamar yang ia tinggali saat itu. Kemudian mata pemuda itu kembali melirik kalender, entah untuk berapa-puluh kalinya di hari ini. Angka 7 di kalender itu dilingkari dengan spidol hijau dan plastik berisi berbagai macam pita tergeletak disampingnya.

"Ah, sekali lagi. _Otanome_… Shin-_chan_…"

.

Midorima Shintarou berlari terengah menuju suatu tempat. Ia memang pemain basket yang sering berlari, namun kali ini, larinya terasa berbeda. Ia mempercepat langkah, kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Tadinya dia tidak mau mengunjungi tempat itu. Untuk beberapa hari, dia ingin melupakan _orang itu _dan kejadian yang baru mereka alami. Tapi entah kenapa—dia tidak bisa.

_Masih pukul 10 malam… masih ada waktu._

.

"T-takao?!" iris hijaunya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kosong, dan spreinya masih rapi. Sebatang pohon harapan berdiri di samping jendela, tidak bisa menolongnya dari perasaan _clueless_ yang menimpanya. Tiba-tiba seorang perawat lewat di depan pintu ruangan itu. "_S-sumimasen_! Orang yang di kamar ini—umm, Takao Kazunari, dia dimana sekarang?"

"Eh? Takao-_san_?" perawat itu berpikir sebentar. "Tidak ada yang namanya Takao—"

Tidak, Midorima tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Di film yang ia tonton bersama Takao—film yang membuat pemilik _hawk eye_ itu mengeluarkan air mata—ketika pemeran laki-laki berlari menemui kekasihnya di rumah sakit, dan kamar rawatnya kosong… karena kekasihnya sudah dipindahkan ke ruang mayat.

_Tidak, tidak, perawat ini pasti salah, _nodayo_. Itu tidak mungkin. Takao masih hid—_

"Ooi, Shin-c—"

_**Pluk.**_

Midorima pingsan.

"E-eh?!"

"…_y-yabee!_"

.

.

.

Midorima mengerjap, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara perawat yang tadi ditemuinya, bersama dengan suara…

…_Takao?_

"Aaah," Midorima memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"E-eh, Shin-_chan_?" Midorima membuka matanya sedikit, dan pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah bodoh Takao yang berjarak kurang dari 5 senti dari wajahnya. "Haaa, _yokatta_, Shin-_chan_!"

Midorima mengernyit, dan Takao membantunya duduk. Eh? Dia sedang berada di ranjang rumah sakit di kamar Takao?

"Takao-_san_ tidak sengaja melempar kaleng sup kacang merah ke kepala anda, syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa," si perawat tersenyum terharu, sementara Takao cengar-cengir meminta ampun.

"_Gomen ne_, Shin-_chan_," Takao mengangguk dan menunjukkan dua kaleng sup kacang merah, sementara si perawat kemudian permisi untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku tadi keluar untuk membeli ini. Ternyata kau datang, pas sekali."

"Bakao," Midorima kembali memegang kepalanya, dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Eh? Apa? T-takao, kau sudah sadar?"

"Sudah dua hari yang lalu," gumam Takao, berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Aaah, aku lupa mengucapkannya langsung! _Otanome_, Shin-_chan_!"

Mata Midorima melebar kaget dan bersiap-siap untuk meledak—

"_TA-KA-OOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Takao bergidik. Suara rendah Midorima meninggi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat marah, dalam kata lain, _mode iblis Midorima_. "Kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun, _nodayo_. Kau itu—ah, bakao," Midorima berusaha menahan ekspresinya. _Image tsundere _yang selalu dijaganya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja di depan makhluk bodoh itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih belum pukul 12, hari itu masih ulang tahunnya. "Tapi—ya sudah, terima kasih, _nodayo_."

"Shin-_chan_, khawatir?" Takao memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya dengan pose sok imut.

"Tidak, _nodayo_. Aku bahkan mendoakanmu tidak perlu menemuiku lagi. Kalau perlu tidak usah bangun lagi, _nodayo_," Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya—eh? Kacamatanya kemana?

"Itu, kacamata Shin-_chan_ tadi retak sedikit," Takao menunjuk kacamata yang tergeletak di meja. "Aku baru pergi beberapa hari, Shin-_chan_ sudah jauh lebih kejam dari sebelumnya."

Suasana canggung sekilas menghiasi pertemuan mereka setelah _sekian lama_. Namun kemudian, Midorima melirik pohon yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ah, ya, perawat yang tadi membantuku," Takao tersenyum sekilas. "Kertas-kertas itu, dari Shin-_chan,_ kan?"

"Itu _lucky item_-mu beberapa hari yang lalu, _nodayo_. Aku kasihan padamu jadi aku memberi itu," Midorima mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin menatap Takao. Entah kenapa Takao berbeda dari biasanya, ia tidak bisa mencairkan suasana kali ini.

Iris hijau Midorima menatap kertas-kertas yang tergantung di pohon di sebelahnya.

_What the…_ Isi dari kertas-kertas itu kebanyakan sama. _Shin-_chan_, sembuh, basket, _dan kembali ke_ Shin-_chanlagi. Tidak ada kata-kata lain. Midorima tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia tertawa terbahak sampai tersedak hingga kemudian Takao meminumkan sup kacang merah kepadanya.

"Shin-_chan_, apa kepalamu benar-benar sakit?" Takao meliriknya kesal dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepala pemuda di depannya itu. Ekspresi Midorima mendadak kembali datar setelah ia berdeham. Takao kemudian mengambil sekaleng sup kacang merah miliknya, dan melakukan tos dengan sup kacang merah yang diminum Midorima. "_Kanpai._"

"_Kanpai._ Tidak juga," ujarnya. "Takao, apa kau mau memberiku suatu hadiah? Atau—semacamnya," Midorima tiba-tiba bertanya, dia menatap Takao dengan serius.

"Oh, ya," Takao menyeringai, dan mengambil pita-pita di meja, kemudian memasangkannya ke kepala dan tangannya, lalu cengar-cengir polos. "Ini. _Purezento_."

Midorima _sweatdrop_. Tidak ada hadiah yang lebih berharga lagi?

_Oh, tentu saja tidak ada, karena bagiku, Takao itu yang paling berharga, _nodayo_._

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, _nodayo_?!_

Perang batin Midorima berakhir sampai disitu saja. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Takao. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku setelah sembuh? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku hadiah yang lain? Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan ikut merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Takao berpikir sebentar. "Ponsel-ku rusak. Aku tidak bisa menelepon menggunakan telepon rumah sakit karena aku lupa nomor Shin-_chan_. Aku tidak sempat beli hadiah lain, dan aku belum boleh pulang."

Midorima mengerjap. Ia kemudian menunduk, menahan rasa malu dan rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya. _Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura, _nodayo_._ _Inner_ Midorima mendukung si _tsundere_ dengan semangat. "Aku rasa besok masih ada festival Tanabata. Sebagai balasan atas kesalahanmu, kau harus menemaniku kesana, _nodayo_."

Selesai sudah, _image tsundere_ miliknya sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hari itu.

"Bukannya aku ingin pergi denganmu, _nodayo_," ia masih saja ingin mempertahankan _image_-nya. "Itu sebagai hukuman untukmu."

Kini giliran Takao yang tertawa terbahak. "Kau masih _tsundere_ seperti biasanya. Kurasa besok aku sudah boleh keluar dari sini, tidak masalah."

.

Kadang, seorang Midorima Shintarou bisa menjadi bodoh—sangat bodoh. Kenapa ia mengajak Takao ke tempat yang sama dengan tempatnya dan teman-teman Teikou-nya kemarin? Tapi, ia belum menyadari apa yang dilakukan seorang Takao Kazunari disana. Karena itu, ia terus berjalan dengan angkuhnya di depan Takao dengan satu tangan memegang permen apel yang sedang dimakannya.

Disana, tepat dibelakangnya, Takao Kazunari menahan sakit perut karena tawanya, melihat selembar kertas hijau muda tergantung di sebuah pohon harapan.

"Apanya yang 'Kalau perlu tidak usah bangun lagi, _nodayo_'. Apa maksudmu itu, hah, Shin-_chan_," pemuda berambut gelap itu cekikikan dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai kesakitan sampai _yukata_nya mulai terlihat kusut. Berniat mengejek, Takao membaca isi kertas itu keras-keras dengan meniru gaya dan suara si penulis, membuat penulis aslinya kembali menunjukkan _mode iblis_nya. Midorima menggeram dan menggertakan gigi-giginya, bahkan mungkin beberapa detik lagi kacamatanya bisa retak lagi—

"_**Aku… aku hanya ingin Takao Kazunari, **_**nodayo**_**."**_

"…"

"…"

"_**TA-KA-OOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**o wa ri !**_

* * *

end dengan tidak elit-nya –

charanya pada ooc? plotnya gak jelas/kecepetan/kelamaan? sumimaseeen ; w ;

_mind to review, readertachi? – ojigi – _


End file.
